zombiemasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Immolator
The Immolator is a charred corpse, completely burned all over. The Immolator is a powerful, yet expensive zombie, costing 100 resources to spawn. Attributes Strategies Zombie Master BASIC: This unit is the most expensive, costing 100 res. and the one with the largest upkeep, taking up 5 of your population slots. Bearing this in mind, it should be used sparingly and effectively. A standard strategy for the Immolator is to spawn one or two and have the surprise players if they are going near a spawnpoint. Sometimes they could be used to hide around corners. Immolators are not a unit to be spammed, as they are very expensive; and they should not be used in wide, open spaces, as they are relatively easy to pick off. ADVANCED: The Immolator is by far the most effective in tight and enclosed spaces, especially when the survivors have only one or two places to go. Use this to your advantage, as the high pitched scream it emits will frighten a survivor, causing them to panic, especially if it comes as a surprise. To this end, then, they are best used as an ambush unit complemented with some other zombies such as banshees or drifters, so they can distract the player while the Immolator incinerates them. Effective as an ambush around corners and behind walls. MASTER: Remember that the Immolator, while powerful, has a VERY short lifespan after it has begun attacking. This is because it sets itself on fire, and takes damage from that. Coupled with a half-decent survivor team then your Immolator will be short lived in the extreme. This means that they are utterly ineffective in large, open spaces and as they are extremely expensive, they should be used with caution. They are a highly efficient distraction, as a lot of players, upon seeing an Immolator, will panic or run away. This means that the survivors can be distracted and then attacked with some different zombies, and if you are competent, even shamblers. Do not forget that the survivor can also run away. You can use this to force them into a banshee ceiling ambush or a room full of hulks. If used correctly they can be a highly useful tool, but due to their extra high cost, there is little margin for error. Survivors If you come up against a decent ZM, then Immolators can be a huge thorn in your side. They move slowly when unaware of your presence, but when they see you they really get a lick on. This means that if you are caught in an enclosed space with one then you are pretty much dead. Your best bet is to either spot them far away or to run off as soon as they start attacking. Don't panic though, as the ZM could be leading you into an ambush. Remember: Immolators, although relatively tough with 80 HP, will take fire damage from their own attack which gives you a chance to survive without using any bullets at all simply by letting it burn itself out. Don't be tempted to melee it though, as as soon as you get close enough they can burn off 3/4 (75%) of your health. When they die, even if you killed them, they explode in fire; causing the surrounding area to be set alight, which means that you will not be able to get past for a while, at least not unburned. Be mindful of empty seeming rooms as there could be an Immolator lurking around the corner ready to give you a warm welcome. If you are careful of ambushes and make sure to not let any get close to you, then you need not fear Immolators. Trivia The Immolator is named after the Half Life 2 Beta weapon by the same name, wielded by the cut NPC the Cremator. Interestingly, both Immolators do similar things, as the weapon was to be a flamethrower and the zombie sets itself on fire. The Immolator's model in Zombie Master is the charred corpse from Half Life 2, that was most likely burned by the Cremator's Immolator, though this may not be true, as evidenced in the chapter "Black Mesa East" when the player approaches a jar containing a Cremator head, Eli says that he doesn't know that it does, which most likely means that if Cremators exist in Half Life 2 they are not commonly seen.